Many pressurized fluids are transported in large multiple serving or fluid usage containers which may be inconvenient for dispensing single servings of the fluids. Once opened, these containers may also allow pressure or carbonation to decay unless released. Fluid dispensers have been developed allow multiple dispensing and resealing of these containers.
The primary objectives of a pressurized fluid dispenser are to (1) quickly attach to the container and seal the pressurized fluid(s) within the container, (2) provide a means to variably dispense the pressurized fluid, (3) control the maximum flow to within a prescribed amount, (4) reseal remaining contents under pressure after dispensing and allow convenient dispenser removal when container is emptied of fluid(s). The dispenser typically includes a siphon tube to draw only pressurized liquid from the bottom of the bottle when the bottle is upright. The siphon and dispenser should be small so that they will fit near or through the neck of the bottle. They should also be light weight, rugged in construction, pleasing in appearance and low in cost. When the dispenser is used in each of the operating modes (attachment/removal, storage, dispensing and resealing), a minimum of effort to convert from one mode to another mode is also desirable.
Most of the current dispensers may accomplish one or more of these operating modes and meet some objectives very well, but have difficulties with others. The common approach is to provide a container or bottle closure/capping means attached to a siphon and a separate hand operated valve near or within the neck or other portion of the bottle. Although the valve, siphon and bottle closure may be nearby one another, they are distinct. No common element, other than structural support, is present in the valve, siphon and bottle closure. Separate and distinct valves used in dispensers include: ball or needle valves (as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,213), poppet valves (as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,968), and pinch or flapper valves (as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,937 and 3,782,430). Flow control is typically provided by a flow control orifice within the valve, which restricts the maximum flow so that excessive liquid is not dispensed (avoiding splash and spillage). In some of these applications, the valve is placed separately from the bottle neck or opening (as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,246,213). Some of these applications also include the provision for recharging of the gas within the bottle or container (adding pressure).
These separate valve, orifice, siphon and container closure prior art approaches tend to be more complex and cumbersome than necessary, limiting transport, access and use. These prior approaches have many other limitations. These are primarily related to the multiplicity of elements required to accomplish the operating modes, creating added cost, weight and space. This multiplicity of elements, added weight and space particularly detract from the reliability of the dispenser, which may be a primary consideration.
No prior art in this field that the applicant is aware of has combined the functions of a bias element acting on a valve port obstructor and a bottle port seal. No prior art in this field that the applicant is aware of has combined the functions of a flow control or balancing orifice and bias element in a simple and economical device that could be conveniently reused in connection with disposable carbonated beverage bottles.